Une perte, la souffrance et des souvenirs
by JulieDpt26
Summary: Je me sentais nauséeux. Même pire, mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me porter et du liquide coulait tout seul de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse y changer quelque chose, des lances ayant prit place dans mon cœur. Cœur qui était serré, détruit en lambeau. Des petits morceaux de ce qui avait été mon existence partant en même temps que mes larmes quittaient mon corps.


**Disclaimer : **Tout est à la BBC, sauf mon histoire.

**Auteur : **JulieDpt26.

**Pairing : **Tenth Doctor / Rose Tyler.

**Genre : **Drama/Romance.

**Rating : **J'ai mis K+ mais je savais pas vraiment où le placer...

**Résum****é :** "Je me sentais nauséeux. Même pire, mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me porter et du liquide coulait tout seul de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse y changer quelque chose, des lances ayant prit place dans mon cœur. Cœur qui était serré, détruit en lambeau. Des petits morceaux de ce qui avait été mon existence partant en même temps que mes larmes quittaient mon corps."

**Note :** Bonjour bonjour ! Vous êtes tombés sur ma première histoire, pas très fameuse mais j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**«Non non non non! C'est impossible! Pas toi, pas maintenant!» **

Je me sentais nauséeux. Même pire, mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me porter et du liquide coulait tout seul de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse y changer quelque chose, des lances ayant prit place dans mon cœur. Cœur qui était serré, détruit en lambeau. Des petits morceaux de ce qui avait été mon existence partant en même temps que mes larmes quittaient mon corps. Ce n'était pas une attitude qui me ressemblait, mais alors que j'avais son corps entre mes bras qui n'avaient pu la sauver, ma tête qui n'avait pas réfléchi assez vite. Je me sentais vide de tous sentiments. Sauf la douleur qui m'habitait sourdement... Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte, me rattachant au dernier souvenir qu'elle me laisserait d'elle. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ça était réel et je me pris à espérer que c'était le pire cauchemar de ma vie. Que je puisse me réveiller comme tous les matins depuis des années auprès d'elle, me retourner et la serrer contre moi juste parce que j'avais envie de sentir sa présence. Un nœud s'installa dans mon estomac : Je n'allais vraiment plus jamais la revoir? La toucher? Entendre son rire? Voir son magnifique sourire? La voir froncer les sourcils quand je dis quelque chose qu'elle n'apprécie pas? Voir ses magnifiques yeux refléter un amour dans lesquels je me noyais sans condition? Un cri s'échappa sans que je ne puisse le contrôler de ma gorge, comme si j'essayais à l'aide d'un son d'y montrer tout mon désespoir. Alors que je la serrai contre moi comme si cela pouvait la faire revenir, j'eus un flash-black. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour apprécier ce court moment de bonheur que me promettait mon cerveau.

* * *

**«Où est-ce que nous allons?»**

_L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix puisque je lui avais mis un bandeau sur les yeux, histoire de garder un petit peu de mystère. Un rire enfantin avait traversé ma bouche pour sortir, ce qui lui avait fait adorablement froncer les sourcils. _

**«C'est une surprise, chérie, ne sois donc pas si impatiente!» **

_Je l'imaginais sans mal rouler des yeux derrière le bandeau... Je tenais toujours Rose par la main, me délectant de la douceur de celle-ci dans la mienne, bien que sa main commençait étrangement à devenir moite... Ou étais-ce la mienne...? Sortant de mes pensées, je la surpris en lui volant un baiser, puisqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Sa réaction me fit de nouveau rire. _

_ Blonde comme les blés, un visage ravageur, je n'avais pu que la trouver attrayante alors qu'elle était encore avec Mickey Smith, à l'époque. Par la suite, je découvris un tempérament de feu, une envie d'aventure et de voir autre chose, tout ce qui l'entourait dans l'univers était une autre raison de l'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard. Moi, le Docteur, l'éternel solitaire, voyageant dans sa petite boite bleue était tombé bêtement amoureux d'une humaine, une terrienne et pas un seul instant je ne l'avais regretté depuis... Enfin, ça c'est surtout l'histoire en accéléré, je vous la conterai un jour en entier..._

_Nous arrivions donc enfin à destination et c'est avec un immense bonheur que je lui enleva enfin son bandeau. Elle me lança un regard à la «Tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand tu fais ce genre de chose!» avant de détailler ce qui l'entourait. Si elle savait que nous n'étions pas sur Terre puisque nous avions voyagé dans le TARDIS, elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ça. C'était magnifique. La colline sur laquelle nous étions surplombait sans aucun doute toute la planète... Nous nous étions assis et je la sentis, pour mon plus grand bonheur, se blottir contre moi. Passant un bras sur ses épaules, déposant un baiser sur son front, j'admirai en même temps qu'elle l'étoile se coucher pour laisser place à la nuit. Je lui avais montré doucement d'un geste du doigt des météorites qui filaient dans le ciel tel des étoiles filantes, ayant choisi cette nuit spécifiquement pour ce fait qui avait été relaté par bien des __personnes_ _après. J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir, de lui montrer quelque chose qui valait le coup d'œil, dont elle serait l'une des rares personnes à profiter du spectacle, je voulais lui offrir de l'unique comme elle m'offrait tous les jours une nouvelle journée unique à ses côtés, une journée où je pouvais ressentir ce qu'était réellement le bonheur..._

* * *

Mes yeux me picotaient toujours autant, faisant un mouvement de balancier avec le corps de la femme de ma vie entre mes mains. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais pu réellement laisser ça se passer. Comment avais-je pu être si débile? Comment?

**«Rose... Je t'en prie... Moque-toi de moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, bouge le petit doigt, fais quelque chose, mais s'il te plaît...» **

Son sang sur mon tee-shirt, sa tête calée dans mon cou alors que je n'arrivais toujours pas à raisonner correctement, la suppliant de ne pas être morte, la berçant doucement comme si elle ne faisait que dormir. J'en étais presque à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'avais l'impression de tenir un pantin entre mes mains... Je me souviendrai toujours de ces derniers mots... «Je t'aime, Docteur. Ce fût les plus belles années de ma vie, ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien...» Les plus belles années de sa vie? Possible, c'était les miennes aussi... Mais elle était partie trop vite, nous avions tellement d'autres belles années devant nous à vivre, à profiter, à avoir de nouvelles aventures... Je ne pouvais définitivement pas croire à sa mort... Pourtant, tout me l'indiquait.

* * *

**«Tu sais que je t'aime, Amour?»**

_Mon regard exprimait ma sincérité, tout l'amour que je lui portais, cependant, bien que dans ses yeux j'arrivais à lire que c'était réciproque, elle se demandait visiblement pourquoi cette déclaration soudaine. Mon ton n'était pourtant pas inquiétant... Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis que j'attrapais sa main pour la mettre sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade. _

**«Ne t'en fais pas... Je voulais juste te dire que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Que je t'aimais follement... Que je voulais passer le restant de ma vie avec toi, que je voulais que tu portes mon nom – même si techniquement je n'en ai pas, trop compliqué pour les humains... Désolé, je me perds. Ce que je voulais te demander, Rose Tyler, était... Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme?»** _Devant son absence de réponse, alors que mon cœur battait encore plus vite, je ré-enchaîna._ **«Si tu veux, je me mets à genou, comme n'importe qui. Tiens, c'est la bague, la seule que j'ai trouvé qui m'a faite penser à toi quand je l'ai vu. Je me doute bien que ce n'était pas dans tes projets, que tu n'as pas du y penser mais songes-y, s'il te plaît. Me lier à toi jusqu'à la fin de nos vies serait l'un des plus grands bonheurs que tu pourrais me faire, je n'en serai jamais que plus heu...**

**Oui, oui, oui! Je veux t'épouser, Honey!»**

_Alors que j'étais en train de me perdre dans un discours sans fin pour ne pas avoir à affronter le silence, elle me coupa une nouvelle fois le souffle. C'était une habitude, qu'elle m'impressionne toujours... Mes yeux commencèrent à briller, j'en étais conscient et la seule chose que je pouvais faire en cet instant était de la prendre immédiatement dans mes bras, l'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait, n'arrivant même pas à expliquer ce que je ressentais tout au fond de moi en ce moment même. Un bonheur indescriptible. Une envie soudaine de crier au monde l'amour que je pouvais porter à la blonde, l'envie que j'avais de la chérir, de faire son bonheur de toutes les manières possible, de... Un rire passa la barrière de mes lèvres, un rire qui allait si bien avec le restant de mon corps et de ce que je pensais, un rire qui exprimait si bien le bonheur que je vivais en ce moment. Et je crois que passer la bague à son doigt fût un moment intense pour moi. Je ne pus qu'admirer ce qui promettait qu'elle serait bientôt ma femme, ainsi que son sourire et son regard qui exprimait tant de choses en si peu de temps..._

* * *

Ce souvenir me fît du bien, autant que mon cœur se transperça de nouveau. La joie que j'avais ressenti avait été sans égale, mais mon cœur n'en était que plus déchiré maintenant. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que bien qu'il y avait eu promesse de mariage, ma chère et tendre était morte, dans mes bras, alors que nous n'avions pas encore pu officiellement nous marier. Les larmes coulèrent encore plus sur mon visage, mouillant son tee-shirt blanc qu'elle avait décidé de mettre aujourd'hui... J'enlevais d'une main tremblante les cheveux qui cachait son si beau visage avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front, criant encore mon désespoir au monde entier, ne sachant que faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. J'aurais donné ma propre vie rien que pour ne pas la savoir morte. On avait vécu tant d'aventures sans jamais connaître la mort, on avait toujours vécu et il fallait que maintenant, tout cela ne soit plus? Je me balançais toujours avec elle contre moi, comme si ce geste anodin pouvait faire échapper ma douleur au loin.

**«Mon amour... Nous n'aurons même pas eu le temps de nous marier, je n'aurai pas eu le plaisir de te voir en robe de mariée, de voir ce sourire que j'adore être définitivement accroché à ton visage, je n'aurai pas le temps de dire à quel point je suis chanceux de t'épouser... Je... Reviens-moi. Je t'en prie. Réveille-toi, dis-moi que c'est une blague D'aussi mauvais goût soit-elle, je te pardonnerai, je te le promets... Mais s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas... Je ne suis absolument rien sans toi!»**

Mes mots se perdirent dans l'horizon, un écho immonde me les renvoyant en pleine tête, comme si c'était nécessaire de se moquer de moi en de tels instants. Il fallait que je me reconnecte à la réalité, reprenne pieds, tout ceci était nécessaire. Ce qui permit de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas tout seul, qu'au contraire j'étais entouré de Sontariens qui me regardaient avec une étincelle dont je n'arrivais pas à déterminé l'origine brillant dans leurs regards. Posant doucement la tête de Rose par terre avec un déchirement de plus au cœur, je posa un dernier baiser sur son front et me releva, toute la douleur du monde se lisait sur mon visage, dans mes yeux, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait véritablement à l'intérieur de moi... Je ne savais pas ce dont j'avais envie. Les tuer pour avoir tuer ma bien aimée, ou alors me laisser faire, apprécier la mort comme elle viendrait. Mes yeux se voilèrent et je n'eus qu'à jeter un bref regard sur le corps sans vie de ma fiancée pour savoir. Et dès l'instant où j'ai su, ma douleur s'est envolée, j'ai enfin pu respirer, je me suis laissé tomber à genou devant le Sontarien le plus proche qui ne se fit pas prier pour me donner le coup final. Ma dernière pensée ? « J'arrive, mon ange. Jamais je ne te laisserai seule. ».


End file.
